Un destin unique
by Talphan
Summary: Un jeune humain se réveille dans un campement orc, emprisonné et sans aucun souvenir de sa vie. De la va partir l'histoire qui changera complétement la face du monde et donnera un autre tournant à la guerre opposant la Horde et l'Alliance.


Chapitre introduction : un réveil dans l'inconnu

La Baie-du-Butin. Un lieu que tout le monde connaît. Un lieu où marche paisiblement orcs et humains, trolls et nains, taurens et elfes. Ce paysage semblait toujours avoir été le même, un lieu où les bateaux marchands amarrent pour vendre leurs marchandises et repartir chez eux les poches pleines d'or. Mais ce ne sont pas les navires qui nous intéressent ici. La taverne semble pleine d'agitation, comme toute taverne qui vend une bière de bonne qualité d'ailleurs. En effet, il y avait un attroupement de toutes les races, et ce n'était en aucun cas pour une bagarre. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur un humain, approchant les quatre-vingts ans, voir plus. Tout le monde savait qui ils étaient, que ça sois en Azeroth ou en Kalimdor, sa réputation le précédait. Son histoire était toujours contée à travers les royaumes, mais l'on voulait toujours l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Ca passait mieux question authenticité…

"Tout a commencé il y a 62 ans. Lorsque…"

Avant de commencer ce récit, toi petit homme (ou femme, après tout il en faut bien), tu apprendras qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne âgée commence une histoire, il faut toujours qu'il commence par "C'était il y a…" ou "Tout à commencé …". Une habitude prise dans les maisons de retraite.

Mais revenons plutôt à notre homme, sauf qu'ici il n'a plus rien d'un octogénaire mais tout d'un adolescant en pleine force de l'âge, quoi qu'un peu en mauvaise posture. En effet, il ouvre les yeux, tant bien que mal, réveillé par les bruits alentours. A sa grande surprise, il était dans une cage faite en bois. Il eut comme réflexe de vérifier que tous ses membres étaient là. RAS. Rien n'avait bougé. Il prit maintenant le temps d'observer ce qu'il y avait autour cette cage. Quelques constructions en bois, un groupe d'orcs qui discutait sans se soucier de leur otage autour d'un feu, et un ciel remplis d'étoile au-dessus de sa tête. Il étudia la discutions de ses congénères à la peau verte. Tout d'abord, il ne comprenait strictement rien à leur langue mais le jeune homme tendit tout de même l'oreille, troublé par quelque chose. En effet, les sons que produisaient les créatures se changeaient peu à peu. Il reconnut des syllabes familières, puis des mots, des groupes de mots… Au bout de deux minutes, à sa grande surprise il comprenait totalement leurs langages. Il se risqua à la parler.

"Excusez moi…" Commença t-il.

Il y eut tout à coup un silence, un silence très inquiétant pour le jeune garçon qui se sentait en position de faiblesse assis dans sa cage. L'un des orcs s'approcha.

"Tu parles notre langue ? Comment la connais tu petit homme ?"

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Puis la personne concernée répondit comme il put.

"Je… j'en sais rien. Et je ne suis pas un petit homme, j'ai un … nom ?"

Il se posait une question à lui-même. Le genre de question idiote, mais auquel on ne trouve pas la réponse, même en cherchant bien. En fait, une multitude de question se bousculèrent dans sa tête les une après les autres. En résumé ça pouvait donner quelque chose comme "qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ?". La question la plus urgente, du moins pour lui, fut la suivante.

"Mais au faites… Vous êtes quoi au juste ?"

Tout les orcs se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Cela ne faisait aucun de doute, le jeune garçon était amnésique. Mais la situation n'était pas très comique pour celui qui était emprisonné. Il nageait en plein brouillard, bien heureusement une âme charitable lui donna une lanterne pour pouvoir encore plus avancer dans l'inconnu.

"Nous sommes des orcs, et toi tu es un humain." Lança un des orcs entre deux rires.

"D'accord… et mon emprisonnement était nécessaire ?

-Les humains sont les ennemis des orcs, donc oui. Et puis nous devons attendre notre chef pour savoir ce que l'on va faire de toi."

Comprenant qu'il devrait rester dans sa douillette cage encore un moment, il eut un moment de réflexion. Une dernière question restait à soulever.

"Par simple curiosité… vous n'avez aucune pratique cannibale ou de rituel quelconque qui nécessite un sacrifice humain ?

-Bien sur que si !"

La foule se mis à rire de nouveau, l'humain compris au bout de trois secondes que c'était une blague, il rit d'un rire jaune, même si son teint s'approcher du blanc. Voilà comment débuta assez mal l'histoire d'une légende. Un humain trouver inconscient fut trouver par une patrouille d'orc à mi-chemin entre l'avant post d'Aile d'Argent et le post de Bois-brisé. Il avait donc était ramener à cet avant post de la horde et s'était réveiller sans aucun souvenir. Il était aussi capable de parlé l'orc, langue qu'aucun membre de l'alliance n'était censé connaître.

"J'ai comme l'impression que la galère ne fait que commencer…" dit le jeune homme à voix basse avant d'attendre tranquillement dans son coin le retour du chef de ce campement orc.


End file.
